Christanius Lionel
Christanius Lionel is a [[Nosferatu antitribu|Nosferatu antitribu]] based in Montréal, follower of the Path of Caine and a regular diablerist. He is a member of the Librarians of Montréal. Biography During his lifetime, Christanius was an academic, pursuing a philosophy program at Harvard. When the First World War began, he enlisted, provoking discontent within his family for his decision. He was struck down at the and was given the Embrace by a Nosferatu who fed on the vitae of the dying. Tormented by the dead and dying around him, the freshly Embraced Christanius was forced to seek sanctuary under a mountain of corpses in order to avoid the sun. There, he had a dream of Caine, who told him to seek out the childer of the Second Generation. During the next night, the Sabbat found him and inducted him into their fold. Focused on his vision and the meaning behind it, he dedicated himself to the Path of Caine and traveled around the world, becoming one of the leading genealogists of the Sabbat. He had been invited to join the Librarians coven of Montréal. There, he met Aristotle de Laurent, the famous Noddist and was part of the group that discovered another fragment of the Book of Nod, that told more about the coming, troubling times. It set him at odds with his pack, who wanted to release the content to the whole Sabbat, while he wanted to further study and analyze it. This lead him to steal the fragment and kidnap the D'habi ghoul named Rhania who guarded it. After studying the fragment, however, his psyche cracked down, leaving him to believe that there was no hope for him or any vampire in existence to survive the coming reckoning. Appearance Christanius is brooding and silent. His eyes reflect a sharp intellect, and his attire is always conservative. He exudes an acrid scent despite the use of Obfuscate. He believes it is the lingering smell of the poison gas that saturated his body during the Second Battle of Ypres. Character Sheet |clan = [[Nosferatu antitribu|Nosferatu antitribu]] |sire = unknown |nature = Visionary |demeanor = Curmudgeon |generation = 7th |embrace = 1915 CE |apparent age = Indeterminate |physical = Strength 6, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 0 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 4, Athletics 2, Dodge 2, Intimidation 3, Leadership 4, Scan 3, Subterfuge 2 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Bribery 2, Camouflage 4, Crafts (Repair) 1, Debate 4, Drive 1, Firearms 3, Herbalism 2, Meditation 4, Melee 5, Performance (Music) 2, Research (Speed Reading) 4, Stealth 4, Survival 4 |knowledges = Academics (Philosophy) 5, Area Knowledge (Middle East) 6, Bureaucracy 4, Camarilla Lore 4, History (Art) 5, Investigation 2, Kindred Lore 4, Linguistics 6, Occult 5, Politics 3, Sabbat Lore 4, Science 3, Theology 1 |disciplines = Animalism 3, Auspex 3, Celerity 2, Dominate 3, Fortitude 2, Obfuscate 5, Obtenebration 1, Potence 3, Protean 4 |backgrounds = Allies 4 (Nosferatu), Sabbat Status 1 |virtues = Conviction 4, Instinct 3, Courage 3 |morality = Path of Caine 9 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery -1412102189.png|Christanius and Molly 8, from Montreal by Night. Art by Christopher Shy Lionel Christianus.jpg|Illustration from Christanius Lionel VTES card. Art by Christopher Shy References * * Category:Nosferatu (VTM) Category:Antitribu Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Tenth Generation vampires Category:Eleventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character